Get it Up
by Crimson613
Summary: ShizuIzaya. He went to the same club and everyone knew him as…Impotent Shizuo. One-shot.


Whenever he wasn't "working" he liked to go out and have some fun. It probably wasn't what normal people would call fun (unless they were sick) and sometimes this fun only irritated him. One reason - there was never anyone interesting, nobody that could get him to have…fun, but he still tried. Every night he would return to the same place, wearing his usual outfit, and leaving with perhaps a girl, perhaps a guy, but things would never work out. As he entered the club he was so very fond of he couldn't help but scowl at the crowd dancing about, sweat clinging to their bodies, and their bodies creating friction against each other.

_Gentlemen, screwing in moderation, screwing is such a bore, none of my time is wasted, I do that shit on tour…._

He only briefly heard the music as he walked to his usual table. Nobody ever sat there because they knew what would happen if they did - an early death. The only people that would ever approach were those that he allowed, which were usually the people he always left with.

"Shizuo," a big Russian accented man greeted, "Ladies over there are interested."

He looked over to the small crowd of girls Simon pointed at and just frowned. If he were any other guy he would have probably started drooling already, hell even getting some sort of stimulation would have been great! But he felt nothing as he watched them. He nodded at one of them. He had to try and if he had to get around to all of the people in this club to get some stimulation then he would.

The woman walked over to him, obviously being a coquet and showing off what she had, and he had to hand it to her, she had a luscious body. Her short skirt let him get a view of her beautiful tanned long legs, her tight shirt and low collar accentuated her bosom, and her pretty face was framed by waves of brown hair. She didn't sit next to him - no. She sat _on_ him, her arms around his shoulders and her breasts in his face.

_I want to make some babies, I want to get it on, I want to make you horny, but I can't get it up…_

He could clearly see the lust in her face, could feel the tremble of her body, the quiver of her full lips, and why wouldn't she be lust filled? He was one of the handsomest guys in the club, the strongest, and most desired by both men and women. In fact, the only problem he had was a bad temper and the inability to get it on with anyone, which was one of the reasons everyone approached him; to be the first to arouse the great Shizuo.

Full lips touched his own, at first tentively, and as the woman got a bit of his taste she began to get bolder and much more greedy. Her breasts pressed up against him and her hips brushed against his groin. His hands wandered over to her back, pressing her up against him, and began to roam further down, caressing her legs and finally, resting on her bottom. Her moans were nothing compared to the loud music and his fingers went under her garments, deciding that he needed a bigger incentive to become aroused, but even as he felt her wetness his groin didn't even stir.

_I want to make some money but don't I want no job, I want to make you horny but I can't get it up, get it up, get it up, get it up…_

"Damn it," he growled.

He bit the woman's neck and she yelled out but he didn't care if it was because of pain or pleasure. His fingers continued probing her until she reached her climax and then he left. Her breathing came out in pants, her clothing was disheveled, and when Simon came by with his drink all he saw was a woman lost in her lust.

As he walked home he took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag and letting the smoke enter his lungs. He wasn't exactly sure when he had started smoking but it always calmed him down and he really needed to calm down now. Being impotent didn't sit well with him but as the days, weeks, and even months passed he couldn't help but feel…that he wouldn't feel. It had only been once that he had ever been aroused, perhaps in high school.

He hadn't been sure who it had been that had caused him to stir. The person's back had been facing him but just looking at their body, the curve of their neck that had been slightly tilted to the left, and those long fingers…he growled, chucking his cigarette to the floor. He had tried to figure out who that person had been but that had been the first and last time he had seen them. Not even the picture in his mind of that person was strong enough to arouse him now.

Surprisingly the streets were full even if it was already past midnight. Nobody bothered him and he was glad, for both their sakes.

As he reached his apartment he dug into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out his keys. His apartment was a lonely looking place that rarely had any food. He was never home so he didn't really need to buy anything. He only had one couch and a small television in his living room, his kitchen was small with only a small refrigerator, a stove, and a small sink; the bathroom was puny and his room was only decked out with a bed.

He entered his room and fell on his bed, not bothering with undressing.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo," he turned to look at his long time friend Shinra.<p>

"Hm?" It was still early in the day but he took out a cigarette and began his daily routine.

"I heard from Simon you were at the club, _again_," was his friends comment.

"Ah," of course he had been there. He always went there.

Shinra watched him with some concern but he wasn't actually sure if it was because he was worried about _him_ or because of his body, "You shouldn't go around sleeping with anyone you see, you'll end up getting an STD and wither away…although…then I would be able to dissect you…"

He couldn't help but sigh as his friend began to ramble on about dissecting him and finally understanding why his body used so much dormant power. Humans weren't supposed to be able to use up so much strength when fighting, not even in an emergency, but he had inhuman strength whenever he snapped. He stopped at the light and just did what he usually did - looked at everyone, looking for someone.

And that's when he saw him.

Again, only from behind. It had been years but he knew it had to be him, the person who had first attracted him. Of course the person had become taller but not taller than him, their short hair was still the same it seemed, and that curve of his neck, still so inviting. He shifted slightly feeling the need to move towards the stranger but the light was still red and cars were still passing by.

_It must be your face, or its your body, if it ain't your body it must be your face…_

The person turned slightly but not enough for him to get a glimpse of his face. Shinra turned to where his gaze was transfixed and when the light turned green and the last of traffic passed by him his prey was gone, "The hell…"

He heard some chuckling behind him and noticed Shinra begin to move, the green light starting to flash. He walked behind his friend and felt a scowl begin to grow on his face, "What's so funny?"

His tone was aggressive and Shinra contained his laughter, "Well…I've just never seen you so…captivated by anyone."

Captivated? Had he really looked captivated? He thought back to the pale raven that he was sure he had seen and couldn't help but snort. He hadn't been captivated, he had been observing, "…our high school."

"Huh?"

"Really Shizuo, you should be a bit more attentive," his bespectacled friend chastised, "but as I was saying…that guy was Izaya Orihara. He used to go to our high school, do you remember him?"

Izaya Orihara. No, he couldn't recall that name but he was sure that he remembered his body.

* * *

><p><em>Gentlemen, screwing in moderation, screwing is such a bore, none of my time is wasted, I do that shit on tour…<em>

And just like the night before he entered the club with his usual scowl and outfit. He would always end up here after work. Chasing down people and making them pay their debts with Tom wasn't the easiest of tasks, especially when they all annoyed the hell out of him. He saw Simon at the other side of the club and signaled him over.

He headed over to his usual table, a smoke in his mouth but instead of the usual group of people near his table…there was nobody. He frowned as he sat down, watching as Simon began to work his way over towards him - he would surely know something.

"Shizuo," the man greeted happily. He nodded in thanks as his usual drink was left on the table.

"Tell me about that," he asked while blowing some smoke over to where his fun would usually be at.

Simon seemed to hesitate before he answered, "New arrival has warned against this. He kick everyone away from Shizuo with knife."

He raised an eyebrow, "You got rid of him?"

Surely the big man would have gotten rid of such a disturbance but the shake of the larger man's head made him put out his cigarette, "No, he won't leave. Says he needs to see Shizuo but has not come back."

He sighed as he stood from his table, "I'll be around."

Simon only nodded and left to attend to his duties. Really, what was that bastard thinking, scaring away all of his possibilities? His mouth pulled down into a frown as he went over to the mass of people on the dance floor. He would need to find someone interesting this time instead of just watching who wanted to be next. It was actually harder to get through the crowd than he expected but once everyone noticed who he was they made some room for him. Women moved closer to him while a few men gave him weary looks.

His tie had been removed before he had entered the club so he undid four buttons from his white button up and just like that he had a new partner; a pretty blonde with short hair, a light green tank-top, black bra (nice), a black skirt, and green shoes. Her apricot skin was drenched with sweat, her pulse was erratic, and her eyes were glued to his own. Her body moved sensually and as the music became more upbeat their movements quickened. The smell of her perfume wasn't the best and as her arms came around his neck his face was pressed up into her flawless neck.

_I want to make some babies, I want to get it on, I want to make you horny, but I can't get it up, get it up, get it up…_

He could hear her gasped breathing, courtesy of both the music and their dirty dancing, and could see and feel her perked nipples through her shirt but as she pressed up against him he knew what she would be thinking. Their little dry humping hadn't made him react and as her hips pushed up against his groin and still felt no reaction they both began to get annoyed.

His mouth went to her earlobe, biting and sucking on the flesh while his hands roamed her body, "I've never had this problem before."

And he would have laughed if his mouth wasn't occupied. Of course he had, and every day with everyone. A moan escaped the woman's mouth and she gasped, "So much…better…"

His hands slowed in their ministrations at her comment and he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He knew that everyone was with him for one reason or another and he didn't really care…as long as they never talked about it. Then things would become too personal and he didn't need that. He just needed to get laid. He tugged at his partners earlobe a bit roughly, "Don't talk…about…irrelevant things."

And he left her side, worming away from the crowd he was in only to feel someone's arms go around his waist. He didn't shake them away as they began to roam his body. They were obviously male, if their hand size was anything to go by. A woman wouldn't have such large hands.

_I want to make some money but I want no job, I want to make you horny but I can't get it up, get it up, get it up, get it up…_

The music was loud and faintly the smell of tobacco came to his nostrils. The man behind him must be a smoker and tall seeing as their head was on his shoulder. He tried to take in all of the ministrations from the man behind him, take in the feeling of their hand on his groin, the feeling of their hand up his shirt, but it was all useless. No matter how much he tried to feel he just couldn't get it up. His eyes roamed the room, going from people he recognized, to those he didn't, and finally, to a pair of amused eyes.

He watched as amusement danced across dark irises. A smirk rested on their pale face and their arms were crossed - it was him. It was Izaya Orihara. He moved away from his current partner only to hear some complaints but he didn't listen. His eyes were glued to the dark figure that was casually leaning against a wall not far from his table. As he passed by Simon he got a cheerful greeting but he just walked past him.

As he walked up a flight of stairs the person's figure disappeared and he heard himself growl. Had he lost him again? He let out a frustrated growl leave his lips as he walked over to his table and looked down at everyone in the crowd.

No sign of the little flea.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how this had happened but recently he had been getting in a lot more fights then usual. Gangs came at him with everything they had and he had less time to help Tom out. He could easily get rid of them, especially with the strength he possessed, but the constant harassment was starting to get on his nerves.<p>

"Shizuo Hewajima."

He turned around only to find himself surrounded once more. His cigarette was barely being held by his mouth as his facial muscles twitched; not this again. Today would amount to seven assaults.

"I'm not in the mood and I have an appointment somewhere," he replied with a drag of his cancer stick but this only seemed to give his assailants an okay to start their attack.

He put out his cigarette and growled as he was once more in another unwanted fight. He flung his attackers with so much strength they ended up a few streets over and with that everyone knew it was Shizuo Hewajima fighting again. And just like all of his other fights he ended up out of breath and without a single scratch.

"Damn it," he growled as he loosened his grip on the yield sign he was holding.

"Bravo~" a voice emerged from the shadows, applause following its wake.

He turned towards the voice, weapon in hand, but what he saw only surprised him, "You."

"Yes, me," the voice taunted.

"Izaya Orihara."

"My, my, I'm flattered. You know my name," came the voice of those amused eyes.

"You know, I just can't get enough of how strong you are," the man replied while going over to one of the fallen men, jostling the man's arm to see if they stirred, "you always finish them off so quickly."

"You mean…you're the one…"

"Who sent them? Yes," the man purred.

He felt his jaw clench and unclench. This man, the one he had been practically dreaming of since high school, was the one who had sent those gang members? The one who had made his life so annoying. He felt a vein throb and the next thing he knew he was flying towards the smaller man, yield sign in hand. He swung and swung but no matter how many times he attacked, the little bastard just moved away, jumping and dodging like some kind of flea.

"Shizu-chan~! That's not really nice~!" the man sang out but this only irritated him, especially when a grin appeared on the bastard's face.

"Damn you," he muttered, his breathing now coming in pants. He turned towards the bastard and only had enough time to notice an attack coming his way but not enough time to completely dodge a sharp switch blade. Blood poured out of his chest, his white button up ruined. He scowled at his attacker while his arm went to his injury.

"This was a blast…but~!" his attacker smirked, "I believe it's time for me to retire."

"Wait!"

"Bye Shizu-chan," the man said while winking at him and disappearing

Shizuo couldn't help but groan as his now completely destroyed yield sign fell from his hand. His chest stung a bit from the slash he had received, but what hurt the most was the throb in his groin.

He couldn't believe he had gotten hard while fighting this guy.

He tried to even out his breathing and as he headed home he couldn't help but think…_At least I'm not impotent…but why _him_?_


End file.
